


Heavenly Nerd

by BioYuGi



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Braces, Dorks, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Glasses, Nerdification, Nerdiness, Nerdy Glasses, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: A commission for :iconsnakeman12:Brief has admired Anarchy Panty and crushes on her harder than anyone's ever crushed on a woman. But she's never paid him much mind. Until one day an errant wish from Brief causes a ghost to help give him the attention he needs from Panty. But instead of simply turning him into a hunk she'd be attracted to, Panty becomes a fat, horny, Brief-obsessed dork.Please comment, thank you!
Relationships: Anarchy Panty/Briefers "Brief" Rock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Heavenly Nerd

"Yeah, thanks guys," Brief muttered to one of his regular groups of bullies. They'd left him to dry off his freshly-dunked head with the school bathroom's blow dryer. He grumbled and stood underneath the loud appliance, waiting for his orange locks to warm up. The geek was used to all the bullying he received at Daten City High, it was unavoidable given his preferences and the overwhelming jock energy the school exuded.

"At least Panty's not here yet to see this," he said. If there was any bright spot in his dingy, bullied life, it was Anarchy Panty. But it was frightfully clear she cared about him as much as a cockroach. Even knowing that, Brief couldn't stop finding her insanely attractive. She was everything perfect in a woman. Gorgeous blonde hair, a tight body, perky breasts, and a libido that he doubted would ever be satisfied.

Eventually he stopped cleaning himself off and just took a look in the wide mirror to make sure he looked halfway-presentable. Not that he had any friends that would care about his appearance. But it couldn't hurt his self-esteem to try and look decent.

"I just wish she liked me," he mumbled. "Would make it so much easier to get through the day." Brief couldn't have known how dangerous it was to speak those words. If he hadn't been so dour he might've noticed his homemade ghost detector whirring to life in his backpack. But even then, it wouldn't tell him that the ghost had just smiled at a few choice words. Brief shuddered as a pair of ghostly green hands caressed his face for a brief moment, and the ghost vanished from the bathroom. He looked around, confused, unaware that he'd just cursed his beloved.

Panty and her sister, Stocking, had once again been tasked with infiltrating the school to figure out the cause of some odd occurrences lately. Panty in particular was sick of having to pretend she was younger than she was just to masquerade properly. The blonde growled with her hands behind her head as she walked down the path to the school. 

"This blows. I was all set to spend the day going to the gym, finding every guy who could lift at least 200 pounds, and fucking them until they could barely lift 20," she argued. Stocking sighed. 

"Right, because that was a great difference from your normal daily plans."

"Not today sis I'm so not in the fucking mood."

"Panty, you're a slut supreme, you're always in a fucking mood."

"Ha. Yeah, guess I am. But why shouldn't I be? Have you like, actually tried it because it's the best thing ever," Panty added with a laugh, unaware she'd just been touched by the long-haired genie ghost, who vanished before either of them could notice her presence. "There's no way even the fanciest cheesecake could make up for one orgasm. Haha, haha, hnk, haha." In the middle of her laughter, Panty let out a loud snort, as if she'd become congested.

"I don't agree. I've had plenty of climaxes in my time and more than a fair share have come from sweets," the goth replied.

"Hehehehe, snrk," Panty snorted again, her laughter becoming higher-pitched. A light tingle went down Panty's skin, but she was oblivious to the changes going through her body. Her figure was toned, and lean, but in seconds her musculature had been cleaned away. Panty's arms and legs felt like they'd been squeezed, evaporating her strength and transforming the muscles into bits of flab. Her limbs became soft and doughy, becoming a tighter fit in her school uniform.

"I mean, there's probably something better than sex, but if there is, I sure haven't found it," Panty said. Even as she said that, her knowledge of sex was changing at its core. If Panty's brain was 99% filled with sex positions and different lewd terms, that percentage had already decreased to 90%, then 89%, with the number steadily dwindling as the wish fulfillment did its evil work. Instead, her thoughts were being replaced with other more important matters. Knowledge that actually related to school. With each bit of sexual history wiped from her memory, Panty became aware of higher levels of math or bigger words for her vocabulary.

Each step Panty took towards the school with her sister in tow was making her body a far cry from the lean sexual goddess she'd gotten a reputation for. Her vibrant blonde hair dulled, going from a bright neon yellow to more mustard-colored. The sharp peaks and maintained curls on her long, ass-length locks became frizzier, to the point that her edges frayed and her curls broke. In an apparent attempt to make her hair look better, several hairpins had been placed in her thick locks, but with no regard for how they'd actually work. Her selection of pins were all adorned with various video game icons that simply held a few strands of hair together.

While this went on, Panty's body was continuing to soften. It was taking her past the realm of unfit and straight into obese. Her perky breasts drooped lower on her torso, but at the same time, they plumped up significantly. In a minute they became larger than her busty sister, and swelled further than that as well. But her boobs were only growing due to the vast amount of fat that built on her entire figure. Her belly swelled outward, tightening her school uniform as a roll of flab appeared on her once-trim stomach. All her ab crunches, jogging trips, and vigorous fucks were a thing of the past. 

The Panty that neared Daten City High didn't look like she could jog for a few miles without getting winded. As she built up more fat around her torso, she barely looked like she could walk to school without building up a sweat. Love handles pooled around her sides, thick like the arms of an office chair but as soft as marshmallows. Even her back gained extra pounds, billowing out as her upper arms gained more fat to give her a set of bingo wings. Her once-proud face lost its angles as a double chin slipped into being, and her cheeks became chubby like she constantly had mini donuts jammed into the corners of her mouth.

By now, Panty's school uniform was looking very under-sized for her obesity. Her thick upper arms were constantly pinched by the short sleeves of the white, button-up shirt. The blonde's poochy belly hung out from underneath the top, with her dimpled belly button easily in view. At the same time, her tits had swelled out so much that they couldn't be properly contained by the shirt, and she now had cleavage on display which hadn't been there before. Her dense knockers were heavily freckled, and the small little dots spread to her cheeks and nose as well, giving her a freckled face to match Brief.

Her skirt still remained fairly short, but now it wasn't quite long enough to hide her enormous rump. Like the rest of her body, Panty's booty had become extra-chunky. With visible marks of cellulite on the lowest edges of her two fat cheeks. There was still more fattening to be done according to the ghost's whims, as her thighs and hips expanded outward as well. Thankfully for Panty, her actual panties had stretched and reshaped to better fit her large rear. Though it seemed the power was strong enough to even nullify the angelic power her underwear normally had. They changed from a pure white into a blue and pink patterned set of panties, one that nobody older than eight would normally wear.

Panty's nails stopped being manicured and colored. Her gold bracelets transformed into dorky wristbands and snap bracelets. Even her earrings had shifted to turn into tiny red and white mushrooms. One of Panty's socks was pulled up as high as it could go on her leg but the other had been bunched up around her ankle. She even had a pocket protector, stuffed to the brim, across one of her breasts. She looked like an absolute dork, with no sense of grace or class.

All this time, neither Panty or her sister had noticed anything strange going on. This was just Panty. Fat, nerdy, breathing heavily as she approached the school with her massive stack of advanced textbooks. 

"Snrk, guh, the pollensh really bad today," Panty groaned. She sniffled and pulled out an inhaler to breathe from, letting out a sigh of relief afterwards. She snorted a few more times, with teeth that were now filled with braces. Her voice was nasally as could be. "Gonna make it, snrk, hahd to schtudy after schoolsh," she mumbled. Panty pushed up a pair of thick, half-broken glasses so she could better see. Without them, the entire world was just a blurry mess.

"You can study all you want. I'll be going back home and stuffing my face," Stocking retorted. Panty sighed, and grabbed a handful of her flabby belly, as her buttons became even more stressed around her uniform.

"Golly gee, sish, I wish I had your metabolishm." 

"Well, you don't work out either. How do you expect to get a guy when you're a tub of lard?"

"G-G-Guy?!" Panty had to take another puff from her inhaler before she hyperventilated. "N-No, sish, g-gee willikers, I couldn't, there'sh, nngh…" Panty's mind was completely void of lewd thoughts. She'd never so much as kissed a guy before. But in accordance with Brief's wish, there was only one guy in her mind that she would even dare to kiss, huge, and snuggle. She'd even do all sorts of naughty, lewd things. A few more tweaks to her brain and the transformation was finished, to the point that when she saw Brief in the hall of the school, she began drooling with lust.

"Ooh~" she cooed, rubbing her face as she stared at her hunky adonis of a nerd. Once Panty saw Brief, she would have ran over to him if she had the agility to do so. Instead, she basically waddled his way. Brief couldn't even recognize the fat geek heading his way. Even when Panty was a foot in front of him, she was hardly the woman he knew. She started speaking by giving a giggle-snort, and placing her hands on Brief's shoulders.

"Good muhning geek boy." Even with her nasally tone of voice, the term she usually used to insult Brief now sounded like a cute nickname. "Did ya misch me?" she asked, pressing her rotund body up against his. Brief freaked out, but was so stunned that he didn't even know how to react until he felt a huge chest pressed against his own. 

"H-Huh?! Miss, c-can you get off of me?" Brief asked.

"Oh, sweetie-pie, you're such a teashe." Panty reached forward and pressed her lips against Brief's mouth. With as much force as she could muster, the nerdy fat girl puckered her kissers and gave her loverboy a huge smooch. "Mmmmm-wah!" Another series of giggles escaped her lips as a blush came to her face. She had to fan herself off with a free hand as the red spread across her doughy cheeks from how turned on she'd become.

"W-Wha?" Brief could barely mutter out a response. The kiss had been unexpected, but it had tons of passion behind it. He'd only seen passion like that in… "Panty?"

"Heheheh, no, it's Prinsesh Peach!" Panty teased, as she wrapped her arms around Brief. They were flabby and stubby but she was still able to squeeze him tight to her body. Another button on her uniform popped off as more of her belly was exposed. "Of coursh it's me, snuggle-bug. Now give your girlfriend a big kish!" she moaned, leaning forward to steal another kiss.

"Guh!" Brief yelped and tried to push her back. Panty may have lost all the strength she once carried, but she now weighed several hundred pounds. The shrimpy ginger simply couldn't shove her away. So he was forced to get kissed by her again, and feel the sensation of her tongue invading his mouth until she'd licked every centimeter of his mouth. "Muhh?" he mumbled once she broke the kiss and smiled back at him. Her heavy braces glimmered in the fluorescent lights of the school.

"Panty? I don't understand, what… where's Stocking?" he asked, looking around. He wasn't sure if he expected Stocking to be nerdified and fattened as well, but she was normal. But she didn't seem to care about Panty's current state.

"Hey, Panty! What kind are you wearing today?!" said one of the bullies Brief was familiar with. Before she could respond, the jock reached behind her skirt and yanked on her panties. She yelled as he tugged them up as high as they could go, and spread them over the top of Panty's head. The fat girl was pulled back by the tough elastic. "Hahaha, are those ponies on your panties? Nerd," the bully said before leaving. 

"Wahahahaa!" Panty stumbled in place, unable to see with her underwear spread over her eyes. "Briiiief, help me! C-Can't shee!" Brief wasn't sure what was going on, but took hold of the blonde's arm and pulled her into a nearby janitorial closet. "Snff, guh, s-shtupid bullies! Trying to smooch mah boyfriend and they, snrk… they're just, g-gooberheads!" It appeared her ability to swear had been removed as well. When Brief finally pulled her panties off of her head, there were even tears in her eyes, which he didn't even think was possible for an angel. But with the changes that had rippled through her body, was she even a creature of heaven anymore?

"Hehehe, thanksh, honey. Those philishtines don't understand they shouldn't shtop a woman in the midshth of her love!" Panty tried to look seductive by pushing up her glasses but the thickness of the lenses meant she failed. Brief was concerned, but he hated to admit her deep kisses had aroused him. Still he hated seeing Panty reduced to this. Even if it meant she… wait, boyfriend?

"B-B-Boyfriend?" Brief uttered, finally getting it through his skull. "P-Panty, I'm not your boyfriend! You, you don't even like me!"

"I don't like you?" She snorted several times in a row, causing her whole body to jiggle. "Geek boy, I've alllwaysh liked you~ How your freckles glimmer in the light. How you hold a joystick at the arcade. How you have a great sticker collection." Panty held onto Brief's waist and smiled. Any attempt at romance was ruined when her panties fell to the floor.

"O-Oh, they must have been stretched out really bad," Brief realized. Panty blushed hard, but then smirked.

"G-Good! Th-That's a sign. A sign, a sign to, to," Panty used her inhaler once more, and managed to push Brief into the door, locking it. "F-F-F-Finally go all the way with you!" Brief's eyes widened to the point Panty could see them through his thick red hair. 

"N-N-N-N-No we don't have to do that!" Brief said. But his jacket had already been pulled open, and Panty's skirt was on the floor next to her discarded panties. "H-Hel-mmf!" Before he could cry for aid, Panty had pressed her boobs up into his face and used that momentum to get him down on the ground.

"Mmmf, yesh, like that. P-Pretend I'm one of those dirty hentai girls from Sex Friends and justsh do me!" Brief was so conflicted, there were dozens of thoughts going through his head at once. His cock said to go with it but his heart said it was wrong. But the body was the one that made the final call by being unable to push Panty away as the hungry, horny heifer pulled his pants down. 

"P-Panty wait, this isn't you, oh god, but it's so hot, though. U-Um, maybe we-" His whole world suddenly went white as Panty slammed her womanhood down on Brief's cock. She began to pant, immediately exhausted from just the first thrust. But she was intent on continuing now that she'd started.

"Hahh, m-my precioush virginityyyy," she whined. "Hah, hah, my hipsh are moving all by themsellllves!" Somehow hearing Panty say such a cliche line with such earnesty only made Brief harder, and the freckled boy found his cock thrusting upwards into Panty with increasing force. Brief gasped for breath as she pushed her flab down on his torso and let him enjoy all of her softness. This was so wrong, he thought. He wasn't supposed to be into fat girls like this, and Panty wasn't supposed to be in love with him!

But having the woman of his dreams be so obsessed with him might be worth gaining a fat fetish. His mind was twisted around so hard. He seemed to have been the only one who noticed her new body and mindset. So finding help would be impossible anyway. Perhaps accepting it was the only solution at this point? There wasn't much chance of him getting a girlfriend otherwise.

"Nnngh, hah, P-Panty, you're so tight!" he called back, making Panty giggle. She used her inhaler to keep going, seething with lust as she rocked up and down on his penis. "Y-You're so pretty!"

"My, nngh, h-hunky adonis," she called back, as she freed her boobs from her top and let them slap against her torso before pushing them around his face. "Like Egon, but even hotter!" Panty felt her climax coming and was happy to feel Brief release his load seconds after her. Immediately afterwards, she collapsed on top of him, sucking the wind out of Brief's lungs from the fat woman slumped on top of him. 

"Mmf, hah, hah, kiss me, geek boy," she moaned, pushing their faces together until their freckles connected. As nerdy as they both were, they'd never missed a day of school, but staying stuck in this closet seemed like a better way to spend their day.


End file.
